


Unknown Brother

by Duck_Life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel reflects on what might have been while in Crowley's custody. Oneshot. Please R&R! Title from the Black Keys song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Brother

If I knew you, I’d go on a mission. It would be dangerous, true, but I’d do it anyway. I’d dive the deepest depths to get you back from the Pit, and I would break down the Gates of Hell if I had to. I’d brave the Devil, his brother too, just to save you and bring you back into the world you so deserve, the world where no apocalypse ever happened and humans like your older brothers still fight for the side of good. 

I’d make sure you always had the food you wanted, burgers and fries dipped in chocolate milkshakes the way you and your friends used to eat them down at the Wendy’s, back before you knew your father was dead, and I would protect you. If you had nightmares- and that’s hardly an “if,” I know you would, I know what Hell does to people- I would sit with you through the night. I wouldn’t let you be alone, not even if the others told me there were more important matters to attend to, because I wouldn’t listen to them. 

I would listen to you. I would listen to your stories, your grievances and your regrets and your worries and your laments, I would listen to the memories of your mother, working all night to keep you fed and help you get into the college you wanted. If you cried- and that’s not really an “if,” either, because you’re human and she was your mother and you loved her- I would look away, if you wanted, or else I would hold you until it passed, and I would dry your tears. 

I would stay with you until you could see the sun without thinking of hellfire, until you could see a bird without thinking of talons, until you could see a butter knife without thinking of blades digging into you, and I would stay with you even after that. I would stick around. I would remember how you thought that people abandoned you, often, and I wouldn’t let that happen again.   
I would take care of you. I know I would take care of you. Even after you got stronger, even when you could go back to your normal life at your normal school- if that’s even possible- I would remember you at your lowest and I wouldn’t let you get there again. 

I would love you, I think, if it’s possible for angels to love. I think that I would. 

If I knew you, I would do all these things and more. I would chain myself to you instead of this chair, tell you my secrets instead of watching the King of Hell spike them out of me. 

I don’t know you, though, and I never will. You’re still in Hell. And I won’t even last the day.


End file.
